Chocolate Syrup
by KuromiGrrl
Summary: Established Gabby smut. Abby plus Gibbs plus chocolate syrup equals a very enjoyable evening! WARNING: Explicit adult content. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the chocolate syrup. Second story in The Delicious Series.


Title: Chocolate Syrup

Author: KuromiGrrl  
Rating: FR-21

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Status: Complete  
Category: Romance, Smut, PWP  
Spoilers: None

_A wide smile on her face, she pushed Gibbs back down into the bed and with a quick reach towards her bedside table she pulled out a set of handcuffs and secured him to the bedpost. Kissing him deeply she looked into his eyes and said with an evil chuckle, "My turn now!"_

Abby gracefully rose to her feet and went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening up the refrigerator she pulled out the bottle of chocolate syrup that had been leftover from the July 4th barbecue she insisted Gibbs host for the team. Pouring half the contents of the bottle into a cup, she placed the cup in the microwave so that the syrup would be nice and warm. Just as she walked back into the bedroom she dipped a finger into the cup and held her lover's gaze as he watched her slowly lick the chocolate off her finger, swirling her tongue around and around until every bit of sweetness had disappeared.

Growling deep in his throat, Gibbs reflexively tried to move his arms to reach out to her, forgetting he was handcuffed to the bed. "I told you it was my turn, Jettthhhro…" Abby purred as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, raising the cup to her lips and taking a deep sip before placing the cup on the nightstand.

"Ab-!" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as she pressed her chocolate-covered lips to his. Slowly she moved her lips so that some of the confection transferred over to his. Then, she opened her mouth slightly so that her tongue could begin licking the syrup off of his mouth. First she licked his upper lip, slowly, ever so slowly. The unique taste of Gibbs – bourbon and coffee – mixed with the Sno-Pow! she had drank earlier- and the chocolate literally made her head spin. Next she used her teeth to slightly nibble his mouth before sucking on his lower lip. Between the slight nips and suction, Gibbs could take no more of her teasing and suddenly plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, taking control of the kiss and exploring Abby's mouth until he had made sure there was no chocolate left – on either of them.

"Your mouth is so delectable, Gibbs," Abby murmured when they finally broke apart to breathe. "I wonder what the other parts of you taste like…covered in chocolate…?" Gibbs' pupils dilated at her words, the normally blue irises suddenly turning dark like a storm-tossed sea. A devious smile pasted itself onto Abby's face as she made Gibbs sit up against the headboard and then straddled his lap. Picking up the cup, she stuck her index finger into the syrup and then began to paint on Gibbs' chest, concentrating fiercely on her "canvas".

"Gonna give me some body art, Abbs?" he chuckled as he watched her draw a bat on his pecs. Not surprisingly, the bat looked like it had pigtails. She didn't bother to answer – just looked up at him with a look that said: _Don't interrupt an artist at work!_ When she finished, she sat back to examine her drawing, unwittingly pressing her mound harder into his groin. He couldn't help let another groan escape as she seemed satisfied with her handiwork and then leaned forward to erase the image – with her tongue.

Licking the chocolate off the hard planes of his chest, Abby alternated between swiping the syrup with her tongue and sucking off the sweetness. Just like an artist painting on a canvas, she used her tongue as a brush but instead of applying the paint she was removing the chocolate – stroke by stroke, lick by lick. Eventually she made her way down his torso, dipping, painting and then eating her designs, alternating between broad, sweeping licks and short, stabbing ones. She circled his nipples with chocolate, making him literally jump off the bed when she lightly bit down on them before soothing the brief bite away with gentle kisses. When she reached his abs, she drew the ASL sign for "I love you" and kissed his belly button. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as her tongue briefly dipped into the indentation.

"Take the cuffs off, " he whispered to her, the need in his voice making it shake, "Please." Gibbs was so aroused he couldn't seem to think clearly anymore. The one thing he could focus on was Abby's mouth and the magical effect it was having on his body. Every nerve ending was tingling and the further south she traveled the more sensitive he became. She looked up at him and smiled – her mouth red and swollen from their kisses, a spot of chocolate syrup at the corner just begging for him to lick off. He licked his own suddenly dry lips.

She must have seen the desperation in his eyes and took pity on him because she opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out the key. "All right, I will let you go on one condition."

"Name it. Whatever you want. Just. Let. Me. Go. I need to touch you!"

"Ummm…that's my condition, Gibbs. I will remove these cuffs BUT you cannot touch me…"

"_What?"_

"…Yet…Patience, my silver-haired fox…" Abby dangled the key in front of Gibbs' gaze, which had narrowed down to a glare normally reserved for suspects being interrogated. "There is one last thing I want to…investigate…" she commented as she went back down to the kitchen to quickly replenish her supply of warm syrup. When she returned to the bedroom, she continued, "You know, as a scientist I must thoroughly test out my hypothesis that you are the most delicious thing in the world. Make sure all of the indicators so far corroborate with the data at my disposal. "

Standing at the foot of the bed, Abby gazed critically at Gibbs. He had no idea what she was thinking about but he suspected that whatever was going on in her mind - it was going to blow HIS mind. Eventually. That last thought evidently sped right down to his erection, which managed to expand even more, much to the delight of the forensic scientist.

"I see already that at least some part of you agrees with me, Gibbs!"

With that observation, Abby went to the head of the bed and picked up the key again. "Do you promise not to touch?"

"Yes! Whatever! Just take them off, Abbs!" he bit out. She quickly unlocked the handcuffs and then scooted back down towards the foot of the bed where she quickly climbed in between his legs.

Abby grasped his erection gently but firmly with one hand, stroking the length and then bending down to taste him. She licked all around the head, and then kissed the already weeping tip. "You are so yummy, but I think I can make you taste even better!"

Gibbs was so focused on the sensations running through him that he barely heard what she was saying, let alone formulate a response. It was all he could do to keep his hands at his sides.

"I hope this isn't too hot!" Abby carefully began pouring the chocolate syrup over Gibbs' cock. She made sure every inch was covered before she set the cup back down on the bedside table. Grabbing his thighs between her hands for support, Abby leaned over to taste her handiwork. Much to Gibbs' surprise, she did not immediately go for the chocolate. Instead, she took each of his balls into her mouth and suckled them first. Then she began licking her way up to the top. All of Gibbs' muscles went taut with tension. He grabbed the bed sheets in his hands with just the barest amount of control. He had _never_ felt this aroused before. Ever. And he didn't know if he would be able to survive it at the rate they were going.

Abby eventually licked him clean and was now focusing her attention on the head. Grasping his member she began to suck on the knob as if it were a lollipop. "Come on, Gibbs! I want proof! Just give me that last bit of data I need!" Gibbs was surprised to think that the scientific method could turn out to be so seductive. One last particularly strong suck followed by a little teeth and Gibbs climaxed with a roar. Abby swallowed it all and then smiled. "Yup! I was right! Delicious!"

FIN


End file.
